


Keep Her Innocent (Jihyo isn't having it)

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: Mina and Sana are a bit wild tonight, causing Chaeyoung to wake up due to all of the ruckuss.And Jihyo simply isn't having it.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Keep Her Innocent (Jihyo isn't having it)

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried out that site that gave you writing prompts and it gave me this:
> 
> Your prompt: NSFW Mina and Sana and their friends all live in the same home. Now imagine Mina and Sana's friends are up at some ungodly hour because one or both of them are very vocal in bed.  
> Bonus points if the friends:  
> Slowly wander out to the common area, awkwardly making conversation.  
> Hear a particularly bizarre noise from the bedroom and tease Mina and Sana about it.  
> One friend is completely clueless as to what’s going on (the reason why being up to you).
> 
> Hope y'all like this, it burned my brain cells.

Jihyo sighs for the last time as another moan echoes through the walls of her bedroom. Sana and Mina were at it again with their antics, only this time, it was loud and drunk sex in the middle of the night. 

The girl sighs as she defeatedly closes her laptop and throws her earphones on the side of her bed. She thought that working on her project while listening to some music would drown out the sound, but no. The two were so loud that it made the walls vibrate around her. It was wild and it was making Jihyo go mad. 

Jihyo decides to exit her room, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if she moved to another room, she won't be scarred for life anymore. Mina was known for being quiet and soft spoken, but oh, the filthy words coming from her mouth. It was unheard of until now. 

Jihyo keeps her footsteps low as she made her way through the hallway of their shared apartment. She didn't want to wake up the girls in the passing rooms, given that they haven't been disturbed by the loud sex that was happening just two doors away from them. 

It was still going on for sure, Jihyo could still hear the constant whines from Sana as she quietly poured herself a glass of water. She's got some scolding to do this morning, that was for sure. 

Jihyo was so lost in thought as she tried to think of ways to punish the two (cleaning the dishes for one month, perhaps?) that she didn't notice Chaeyoung standing at the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Jihyo unnie?" Chaeyoung mumbles as she rubbed her eyes, nearly making Jihyo jump in place. It was clear to her that Chaeyoung had just woken up, judging by the messy hair and red eyes. "Why are you up so late?" Jihyo asks, silently praying that it wasn't because of the sinful sounds from Sana and Mina's room. "Just heard something bumping and I couldn't go back to bed." Chaeyoung shrugs as she yawns. 

The older girl simply sighs as she places her glass of water down on the counter. "Probably just your imagination." She says and Chaeyoung nods. The two are silent for a while until Sana let out a loud moan, good thing it was muffled by the walls. But they still heard it, and Chaeyoung looked at the hallway. 

"What was that?"

"Sana probably woke up. Do you wanna go cuddle on the couch?"

Jihyo quickly says as she pulls the girl out of the kitchen and takes her to the living room downstairs. Chaeyoung could only follow as she hesitantly looked back at hallway rooms. 

The two reach the living room and Jihyo pulls Chaeyoung down next to her. "You sure everything's fine?" Chaeyoung asks and Jihyo nods, her mind racing as she tried to think of ways to distract the young and naive girl. "Yeah, she's usually a loud person whenever she wakes up."

The two stay there for a bit as Chaeyoung's head droops down to Jihyo's chest. The girl decided to believe her, too sleepy to think about anything at the moment. Jihyo on the other hand was wide awake as she trailed her fingers on Chaeyoung's scalp, trying to get her to fall asleep. 

Everything was calm and the night was silent.

But that was until.. 

"Ah fuck Sana-"

Mina's voice echoes through the hallways and down the stairs, making Chaeyoung jolt a little, half asleep. "Mm?" The girl groans as she rubs her eyes. 

Jihyo's had it at this point. They were not going to corrupt Chaeyoung's innocent mind with their loud sex. 

"Stay here, I'm gonna check on them." Jihyo says as she lets go of Chaeyoung for a second before marching up the stairs. 

She balled her fists and knocks on the door. The room goes silent for a bit before Sana mutters a small and breathy "Yeah?"

"Keep it down... Or else." Jihyo says, a cold amd murderous tone in her voice. She swore that she heard the girl squeak at it, and she smirks. Her job was done. 

"Of course, sorry Jihyo." Sana says, quiet as Mina also mumbles a small apology. 

She'd be teasing the hell out of the two right now, but she has more important things to do. 

Jihyo made her way back down to the living room only to be met with Chaeyoung already half asleep on the couch, her head falling every now and then. The girl looks up at her as she sits down. "Are they alright?" Chaeyoung mumbles as she leans her head on Jihyo's side as the girl pulls her down with her on the couch. 

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was just a cockroach."

Chaeyoung nods as she melted in between Jihyo's embrace. 

"Good night, unnie."

"Good night, Chaeyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was a rollercoaster. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me in my stan twt account! (@icelikestwice), I'm working on a SaHyo and JeongHyo social media au over there so check it out!


End file.
